


you are mine

by lenglenglengdehu



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenglenglengdehu/pseuds/lenglenglengdehu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你是我的小鸟。<br/>你应该与我一起飞翔。<br/>you are my little bird.<br/>you belong to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are mine

Even your soul is mine

利爪非常生气，他紧紧地抓着罗宾的手腕，他知道这个力度很长一段时间里他的小鸟那里的皮肤都不会恢复了，但他现在不在乎。罗宾被他扯着走，跌跌撞撞的跟在他后面。他没有出声，但他一直试图扯出自己的手，这让利爪抓的更紧了。

愤怒在他的心里膨胀，他怎么能，他怎么可以！离！开！

利爪咬着牙齿，踢开房门，拉过罗宾，将他一把推到了床上，一只手压在他的手腕上，利爪绝望的，愤懑的吻上了小鸟的嘴唇。温软的嘴唇还沾着尘土的味道，他毫不在意的蹂躏着，啃咬着，甚至尝到了一点血的味道。罗宾被他咬的痛了，甫一张嘴想说什么，他就见缝插针的窜进了舌头，只是狂暴的扫荡着他，纠缠着他，津液交换，唇齿相依，气息交融在一起，他睁着眼睛，看见罗宾眼角的逐渐泛起的红晕，他不自觉的在他身下软化，轻轻的哼出了甜腻的鼻音。

利爪放开他，向下亲吻，扯开了他的衣服，在锁骨处用牙齿细密地咬下，用力吮着他带着薄汗的性感的深色皮肤，让他印上红色的吻痕，另一只手捻着他的乳头，用指尖扣挖着它，直到它泛红涨大，红艳艳的挂在他的胸膛，便松开手，换另一边折腾，来回反复。罗宾微微颤抖，双腿下意识地摩擦着利爪的腰，眼中激起泪水。

“嗯……格…格雷森……啊……唔…”他看着他喘着气，被袭来地快感搞得脸色发红，声音发颤，身体像要避开又像是迎合的扭动，贴向他，他看起来那么美。欲火让他也兴奋了起来，他感到身下的东西发胀，小腹微微抽搐，一点点前列腺液沾湿了内裤。但同时他的怒火也越发高涨。

罗宾应该明白他是他的小鸟！他不该离开他！不该和蝙蝠侠在一起！

他故意加重了手上的力道，逼得达米安的声音带出了哭腔。

“啊啊……轻…轻点…哈……嗯”他可怜兮兮的望着他，这在往常总让他退步，为他不杀，为他放过蝙蝠侠那些人，可是，现在不行。

他松开了手，让罗宾的两只手抓着他的肩膀，同时也放过了被欺负到涨大，已经从绿豆大小被揉捻到发红的黄豆大小的深红色的乳头了，他向下，脱掉他的裤子，抓着罗宾的腿，将罗宾弯曲，头埋在他的两腿之间，将达米安的阴茎吞了进去。

罗宾喘息的发出一声惊叫，“不……格……啊……唔……”但随即就被更大的刺激给顿住了，他咬着嘴唇，手指用力的抓着利爪的肩膀，整个人都在颤抖。

利爪用舌头舔弄着着它，又收缩口腔紧紧地包裹着，前后移动，他感受到罗宾的颤抖，恶意的用牙齿轻轻扣咬着龟头，罗宾紧张的抓着他，害怕与性欲交织在一起给了他不可自拔的快感。利爪舔到他开始抽搐之后，意识到他就要高潮了，利爪微微一笑，往前用喉部的肌肉完全的包住它，紧紧的挤压它，促使高潮更快更高。

“放……开……格雷森……啊——”他惊慌的喘着，但高潮已到。随着一股热流涌进了他的喉咙里，罗宾抓紧的手一下放松，他无力地瘫倒在床上，眼神涣散。

利爪站了起来，他也忍不住了，他已经能感觉到内裤的前端被浸湿了。他迅速的脱下裤子，甚至没分心去管上衣，退下了内裤，他发硬发痛的东西一下子跳了出来。

他将罗宾翻过去，双手提起了他的臀部，身体挤进他两腿之间，润滑剂被他毫不在意的倒了一大堆在手上，一手托着罗宾的腰，一手沾着润滑剂伸进了他的体内，穴内稍高的温度让他口渴，手指旋转，在他的体内打圈圈，罗宾配合着他放松，他很快就加入了另一根手指，两只手指在往内摸索，挤压直到罗宾突然倒吸了一口气，利爪明白他已经找到了那里。

食指与中指绕着它打圈，时轻时重的碾压，罗宾呜咽着再度硬了起来，利爪没有变化，仍然只是骚扰着却又不肯下重手，罗宾撑着床，身体不自觉的扭动，想要更大的刺激，“啊……please……嗯……格雷森……”他淫荡地请求，但利爪反而只是再加入两根手指，随便扩张了几下就抽出了手指，然后用力的拍了拍他的屁股，发出了清脆的声音。罗宾措手不及，痛呼了一声。

扶着阴茎，利爪捅了进去，即使扩张过，他仍然感到被紧箍的疼痛。罗宾抓紧了床单，指尖发白，就连硬起来的阴茎都微微软了。利爪皱了皱眉，一手握上了罗宾的阴茎，一手拍在了他的屁股上。一边上下撸动，一边拍打他的屁股，鲜红的掌印叠加，鲜艳欲滴的在上面绽放，他命令罗宾道，“放松，my little bird。”罗宾咬着嘴唇，羞耻的红晕遍布脸颊，他发出了含糊的鼻音，开始深深的呼吸，放松打颤的全身。

利爪感到禁锢松开，不顾一切的挺身，刺穿深处。

温热的内部，紧紧的包裹挤压着他，他从喉咙里发出快意的喊声，双手用力掐着罗宾的腰部，将他提高，每一次深入，他都几乎全部没入，又全部抽出，只剩龟头被热情的挽留，全数击在那个能带来如电击般强烈快感的地方。

罗宾全身颤抖，他放纵的呻吟，身上的痛感更大的激起他的快感，他阴茎发硬，滴滴的流着前列腺液。

“啊……格……格雷森……迪克！……唔……哈……嗯……please……”他胡乱的喊着，手指抓着已然皱乱的床单，薄汗遍布身上，在灯光的映照下闪闪发亮。

如此反复，利爪更加兴奋，他感到甬道缩紧，知道罗宾的第二次将到来，他再度伸手握住罗宾被泄露的前列腺液弄的湿漉漉的阴茎，用力握住，手指无可退让的堵住发泄的通道。罗宾摇着头，含糊的喊着他，声音逐渐带上嘶哑的哭腔，“嗯……迪……迪克……please……give me……啊……”利爪不为所动，同时继续鞭挞着那里，让罗宾持续的颤动，他听见罗宾哭着求他，“please……I ……can ……I can do ……anything…please……”

利爪凑上前，深深吸了一口气，再度问他，“now，tell me，whose are you?"

他知道答案，罗宾也知道，他沉默的不说话，利爪感到非常失望，他死死的掐着达米安的腰，更加用力持续的刺激他，即使他的高潮也要来临，但他咬紧牙关。罗宾再也无法保持沉默，他的呼吸很快再度混乱了起来，他狂乱的颤动，几乎是尖叫的喊出了那句话。

“you,I am yours.!"

几乎就在同时，利爪松开了他，自己也达到了高潮，一股股的热流涌入他的体内，冲击着敏感之处。在这双重刺激之下，罗宾紧绷着身体，带着哭腔尖叫出声。

利爪感到满足。

他抱着瘫软的罗宾，温柔的亲吻他的背，低声的说，“yes,you are mine."

end


End file.
